My Heart Will Go On
by Paridot Angel
Summary: OneShot.He left her crying and sulking. He was never coming back. She loved him... did he love her? He never did say... and now she's singing her heart out for him. Her love. StarxRob. Better than it sounds. R&R plz.


**_Author's note:_ I had this idea since… 3 weeks ago and _now _I am actually writing it down. I think I forgot some of the things I wanted to put… hmm… anyways… this is a oneshot song fic about Starfire and Robin. **

**_Disclaimer:_ I do _not _own teen titans or the song – **

**My Heart Will Go On – Celine Dion**

**'How long has it been since the accident? **

**It's been a while. A couple of weeks, probably four at the least and still the young girl has not gotten over him. But hey, I can't blame her. If I were as crazy in love as her, I wouldn't be ablt to get over the one I love either. I mean, I actually know what she's going through. But she does not sit around and sulk like I did when I lost Terra. God I miss her. She gave up her life to save us. But I have moved on... to someone new.'**

**I looked to my left where Cyborg stood and then to my right where Raven stood. 'I have found somebody new to love and care for. Although she does not know it. After I lost Terra and sat around sulking... that's when I realized that I _did _love Terra... but I loved Raven more. I always did. Terra might have gotten between things... but she was willing to give up her life for us. I think a part of her actually did it because she didn't want to live anymore. She had no real home and if Robin _did _take her back on the team, it would have been hard for any of us to trust her... even me and _especially _Raven.'**

**Yep... here it is... we all stood here watching the Tameranian Princess through the window... well _almost _all of us. Someone is missing. He has been since four weeks ago and he was NEVER coming back. It was hardest on Starfire. She loved... no LOVES him more than anyone else did. Sure we did love him... but not the way that Starfire did. For me... Robin was someone I could look up to... actually for ANY of us he was someone we could look up to. For us, he was the leader, always made the right choice- even if it was to break his team's hearts and rules to get closer to making a break through to a tough criminal. **

**Robin was a friend to me and a leader. Even to Cyborg he was a leader and someone to look... down to when needing help. For Raven, I'm guessing Robin was like a brother to her. They were really close after Trigon tried to take over. He helped us all. And he has stolen our young friend's heart and has taken it with him where ever he is.**

**Starfire was looking around her as if to see someone sneaking up behind her. Any of us could have guessed she was looking to see if he was coming back. But we all know he wasn't... ever since the day it happened.**

**Flashback**

_**I saw it coming. We all did. It was a rainy day... a new criminal was in town. He called himself Bullet. How unique (sarcasm). Anyways, we were all called into town to the City Bank where Bullet was striking. We walked in and Robin did his "you're going down" speech and we got a move on. Starfire and Raven were working together while Cyborg and I were working together trying to get a chance to do the T-Rex take down. Robin of course was working by himself. **_

**_Sure we kicked the guy's ass, but that didn't stop him from firing any weapons. We could tell that Bullet was _really _pissing Robin off since he was suppose to be doing something with Starfire at the moment.(nothing perverted.) Robin made the mistake in cursing at the guy and throwing some "ultimate" weapon or whatever which never did do anything to the guy Bullet since he enclosed himself with a steel shield. _**

_**Just then, we all heard it. The trigger. From behind the shield we heard a bullet being loaded and a trigger being pulled. Suddenly the shield was moved there was that stupid grin that I should have just slapped off! Before anyone could do anything, we heard the gun was fired- pointed straight at...**_

_**" Robin!" Starfire yelled.**_

_**She quickly flew to pull/push Robin out of the way... but too late. Straight into the chest it went. He collapsed into Starfire's arms with blood pouring onto both of them. **_

_**"Robin! Please... no... Robin?" Starfire said pleading. **_

_**"Too late my dear." A raspy voice said. We turned to see Bullet. "He'll be gone within a minute. The bullet I used contains steel. The bullet will make sure that the inside of your dear friend will turn to steel and only steel. Sorry my dear... but that's life. One has to go." Bullet said smirking.**_

_**Starfire looked back at Robin and I saw the tears form in her eyes. She gently set Robin down and stood up straight as blood dripped from her skirt. Her eyes turned a fierce green as the tears suddenly vanished.**_

_**"Star..." was all I could get out. I wasn't able to say more than that.**_

**_"You do not _KNOW _sorry!" Starfire screamed twirling to face Bullet. When he saw the look in her eyes he froze with fear on his face. He wasn't able to move although he saw it coming. _**

_**"Urrrgggg!" Starfire growled lunging at Bullet and picking him up and throwing him into a wall. She then kicked him hard in the gut and picked him up and punched his face. She once again threw him against a wall and gathered a ball of energy into her hands. It looked more like a fire ball and crackled like one too. She hurled the fierce green ball at Bullet with a yell and started to fly toward him once again but was pulled back by Cyborg.**_

_**"Star... he's had enough."**_

_**"No! He will PAY for Robin's life."**_

_**"But killing Bullet will not make anything alright. It will make it worse. You will be just as mean and cruel as him."**_

_**She turned gentle. Her eyes returning it's normal color. Suddenly we heard a cough. We turned to see Robin coughing up blood. **_

_**"Robin!" Starfire yelled and ran to Robin. **_

_**She picked his head up and rested it on her lap. "please... do not fail me. You will make it!" By then a crowd has gathered inside of the bank. **_

_**Robin somehow managed a smile and said "Sing for me one last time." Then coughed violently.**_

_**"No! You will be alright then I will sing for you all you want."**_

_**"No Star. Please... sing for me. I don't have much : cough: time. :cough:" **_

_**"Robin... please... don't... I do not wish to loose you. I need you."**_

_**"No... I'm sure you'll do fine without me."**_

_**"No! I love you Robin! I cannot live without you. Please..."**_

_**Robin was just as surprised as us. **_

_**"Starfire... I.. :Cough: I... :Cough:... Please sing... for me... :Cough: please."**_

_**Starfire was somewhat disappointed since Robin didnot return the love. But the rest of us knew he loved her with all of his heart. **_

_**Starfire nodded and just as she opened her mouth to sing... it was too late. One extreme violent cough and that was the end. **_

**_"No..." I heard Raven say behind me. I turned to see Raven... _my_ Raven... crying. I went over and put an arm around her and then realized that I too wanted to cry. But I kept the tears in. _**

_**To sum it all up... the paramedics came although it was way too late, took Robin away while Starfire threw a fit with Cyborg holding her back. **_

_**I let go of Raven and took her hand and led her to Starfire and Cyborg. Just then Starfire collapsed on Cyborg's chest sobbing and crying - "no no no... Robin... my dear Robin... why... Robin..." **_

_**"St-star..." I said trying not to cry but if I continued I knew I would and I will not cry in front of Raven. Cyborg wanted to cry too but didn't. He - we needed to stay strong... for Starfire. **_

_**"I... I'm sorry Star... I really am." Cyborg said. **_

_**"There's nothing we could do now." Raven mumbled still crying. I pulled her into me and let her cry.**_

**End Flashback**

**There. That's what happened. Tears ran down my cheeks as I watched Starfire. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Cyborg smiling a sad smile to me. Even _he _was crying. I felt an arm come around my shoulder and a head rest on my shoulder. I turned to see Raven looking up at me smiling. She lifted her head up and I wiped my tears trying to hold it back. And I guess me trying to hold back my tears showed because Raven shook her head and said - " Let it out. You have held it back for too long Beast Boy. Let it all out. It's okay."**

**So I did as I was told... I let it all out. I looked out the window once again and saw Starfire turning to come back inside. We all started to dry our eyes and faces and went to sit on the sofa. We are acting as if we're going to watch T.V. but it was remained off. I heard the door leading into the main room _swish_ and I took a deep breath and turned to see Starfire walking in. **

**"H-hey Star." I said my voice cracking. The rest turned to look at Starfire.**

**"Hey Star." Raven said.**

**"How's my favorite girl doin'?" Cyborg said trying to lighten up the mood. But we all knew it was an act. Starfire gave a gentle, sad smile and nodded. She walked up behind the sofa and stood there... looking sad. **

**I looked at Raven and she shrugged not knowing what to say. I looked at Cyborg and pleaded him with my eyes to say something.**

**" So..." Cyborg began clearing his throat, " t-tonight's that concert thingy right? In the... Carnival?" Raven and I turned to Cyborg with a look that said "bad idea". Because we all know that Robin was the one who signed Starfire up to sing tonight at that concert thingy a month back. Starfire was shy at first but gladly accepted when Robin complimented on how good her Earth singing was. **

**Starfire's head shot up and looked at Cyborg who glanced down then back up.**

**"I-I..." Starfire started but paused. " Yes... it is. But I am not going." She continued knowing what Cyborg actually meant to ask.**

**"oh." was all Cyborg said. **

**I glanced at Raven and saw that she was deep in thought. Suddenly she stood up. We all looked at her. **

**"Okay... Starfire..." she began. "I know it's hard to get over him but.."**

**"Raven, I am not doing- "**

**"No Starfire... Stop. We all know that you wanted to participate in this concert thing as much as... as..." It was hard to say his name since it hasn't been said since that awful rainy night.**

**"Robin..." I said.**

**Raven glanced at me as I stared at the floor. I felt her eyes on me as well the others.**

**I looked at Raven who nodded. " Yes. Robin." She said continuing. "Robin wanted you to sing for him... to him... why can't you do that much for him? You have to learn how to talk about him now that he's ... gone."**

**"You do not know what it is like to be hurt like this Raven! " Starfire yelled. " You do not know the pain I am feeling. "**

**"Actually ... I do." We all looked at Raven.**

**"How- "**

**"Malchoir." **

**My eyes widened, then returned to normal.**

**"oh. I am... sorry." Starfire said sadly.**

**"He was the only one that understood me... completely. And I lost him." **

**"But you have me now." I said subconsciously. Raven looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.**

**" But I am not so sure about tonight. " Starfire said.**

**"Starfire... do you see Robin where ever you go? What does he do to you?" Raven asked.**

**"He drives me - like you would say - Crazy. Where ever I look I see him and it is killing me. Even in my dreams. I feel as if he is haunting me."**

**"Aren't you happy to see him where ever you are?"**

**"Yes..no...a little...but like I said... it is very haunting."**

**"You made a promise to sing for him one last time and that's what he wants you to do."**

**"As well as us." Cyborg added.**

**"So you're going." I said turning to face her. **

**What choice did she have? She wouldn't want to hurt us. So, she went.**

**At the concert thing at the Carnival, a couple of other people went before Starfire did. When it was her turn, she went on stage without a word as we stood at the front of the crowd. Starfire looked over at the crowd then looked down. **

**Tears formed in her eyes and she started to shake her head. " No... I cannot do this." She said.**

**"um..." was all the announcer at the side of the stage said. (the one annoucing who's next to sing- his name is Sammy) but he continued- " You signed up a month back-"**

**"No. Robin did." Starfire said.**

**And Sammy looked surprised as everyone knows what happened. **

**"Starfire..." Sammy began " Robin told me this himself and I could see the joy on his face. He told me in these exact words ' I am very proud and happy for Starfire. She's a really great singer and that's not all. She's a great person. I just hope she'll sing for me again one day, like she promised.'"**

**Starfire looked at him, tears running down her face. "He said that?" She asked.**

**"Yes. He's out there some where looking down at you... waiting for you."**

**Starfire looked at the crowd and took a deep breath and nodded. " For Robin." Then she smiled. **

**"Um... Starfire?" A girl from the crowd yelled.**

**"Yes." Starfire responded.**

**"What was Robin like to you and your team?"**

**The question took Starfire off guard as well as the rest of us. Starfire started to back away and turned to leave the stage but just then Raven, Cyborg and I stepped up onto the stage.**

**"Robin." I said.**

**Starfire stopped dead in her tracks.**

**"Robin was a great friend." I continued slowly.**

**Starfire turned to face us.**

**"He was a dedicated leader and the best one too. He didn't stop at anything to reach his goal." Cyborg added.**

**"He was there for all of us. He gave us adives and helped us each to become a better fighter." Raven said.**

**We turned to face the crowd. " Robin was the one that kept us together. He was the one that would set us right." I continued.**

**"Robin was always anxious to reach his goal." Raven said.**

**"Yeah. Bur the best part was that... we would do anything to get that boy to fume up." Cyborg said laughing a little. " We would make jokes and tease him and he would get angry. We didn't do it to be mean... just for a laugh."**

**"Yeah... I looked up to Robin and loved the way he would set his mind on one thing and get to it. Robin was a mentor to me and a friend." I said.**

**"We all looked up to him." Raven said... then continued "He was like a brother to me. He was the one out of the entire team that understood me best. He once said that I was the most hopeful person he knows. But he knows that Starfire was... is his everything."**

**We looked at Starfire who was smiling by now.**

**"Lastly, Robin was a true friend. Always there to pick you up when you fell and take you to the top." Cyborg said. **

**The crowd clapped and we could see them crying. Just then the music began to play and I heard a humming behind me. I turned to see Starfire with her head down and eyes closed... humming. We stepped to the side and let her come to the front. She then said " It is time to move on... is it not?" turning to us. I saw Raven give her a smile and nodded.**

**Sammy stepped up and said "Here's 'My Heart Will Go On' folks." and gave Starfire the microphone smiling.**

**She then began to sing.**

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on._

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.  
**Starfire looked up towards the sky. Then back down.**

_  
Near, far, wherever you are  
i believe that the heart does go on_

Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
**The music then got faster and Starfire was now looking out into the crowd. The crowd smiled and swayed to the tune.**__

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one  
**She held her hand over her heart as she sang the up coming part.**_  
_

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold you  
_**Then she wrapped her arms around her self.**

_In my life we'll always go on_

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
**Starfire then began to sing louder.**_  
_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

**It started to drizzle and strangly... the stars were still out, well more like one star.**

**Everyone clapped for the young tameranian. We went up on stage and each gave her a hug.**

**"Nice job." (Raven)**

**"Way to go." (BB)**

**"That's my girl!" (Cy)**

**"Give it up for our home girl Starfire!" Sammy said and the crowd clapped louder. "Anything you want to say Starfire?" Sammy asked.**

**Starfire thought then said " Yes. I do."**

**"Ok... they're all yours."**

**"Once, there was a little girl. Who felt lost and scared. She came down to Earth hoping to find freedom and did. But after she saw that the people here were different from her, she became scared again. But there was that one person that took her heart away." Pauses. "He gave her a home and took her in. He cared for her like no one else did. He-"**

**"Loved you more than anything else in the world." Raven said cutting Starfire off.**

**Starfire looked surprised.. "What?" Was all she could say.**

**"He always did. He always will. You were the light in his life, Star." Cyborg said.**

**"Yeah, you were the one that he lived for and cared for. " I said. " Look up there Starfire." I walked up beside her and laided a hand on her shoulder and pointed to the sky where one star stood in the rain. " That star is shining for you. That is -"**

**"Where Robin is." Starfire said smiling. **

**"Yea. That's where he is." Even in the rain I could see her crying.**

**We all looked up at the star as the rain began to fall harder and the crowd began to scatter. The star looked as if it winked. We all knew that there is where Robin was looking down on his dear angel.**

**"He wants you to be happy and move on. He doesn't want you to waist your life." Raven said.**

**"How do you know?" I asked gently.**

**"It's written within the star, Beast Boy." she said gently. **

**"Robin is the only one that I am living for." Starfire said. **

**"We wouldn't let you go Starfire." Cyborg said. Then added. "Until the time comes."**

**We walked away as Starfire stood there in the rain - drenched - looking at the star. I heard her say - " I love you Robin. We will be united once again. Wait if you will please my dear love... I will be with you for all eternity." **

**I stopped and turned and said smiling " He'll wait. Trust me. But for now, let's go home." **

**Starfire smiled and walked up beside me and we once again started for home. Where the light will once again be shedded through out the tower. It will no longer be dull. **

**On the way home, Starfire was flying, singing and giggling. We were all laughing and joking - including Raven. Even some where in the sky, I heard him laugh. That's how I knew that everything will be okay. **

**A/N: Done! A long one shot. I know. Sorry that I killed Robin. But, I still love him. I hope you liked it. I almost cried while writing this. lol.**

**Mz Deviliousz - Devil'z Kisz - Mwuuaaahhhh!**


End file.
